Danny Phantom A tick in time
by jaminethedragonknight
Summary: Jadia Time is not your every day teacher, for one she's a halfa who look to be 14, Danny and friends are about to find out just how hectic their days will be. choas and hilaritly insue.


Danny Phantom

A tick in time

Chapter 1

Clockwork's trouble; Jadia's powers

Clockwork was working on a time piece that allowed the wearer to contact Clockwork in case of an emergence but was not finished yet for the Fenton thermos started to shake. Clockwork wasn't about to let Dark Dan get away. The thermos's shakes only got more violent with Dark Dan's every hit from the inside. As Clockwork watched knowing to well what would happen if Dark Dan got loose the thought got a shudder out of Clockwork. The sad thing is that the halfa Danny had proved nothing is set in stone even as the time ghost wished he knew it would never matter. As he watched the Fenton Thermos rock so hard it fell on its side and rolled off the table. Clockwork tried to catch it but it hit the ground and Clockwork now seeing Dark Dan standing over the thermos that was once his prison but was now free And Dark Dan's attention was then directed at Clockwork. He could see Clockwork had just escape now his priority was to find and destroy the halfa known as Danny Fenton.

Jadia was starting sophomore year badly. Everyone except a guy named Danny Fenton and his three friends Sam, Tucker, and Dash were laughing. The reason for the laughter was that jadia's clothes had turned transparent.

"I'm going to go talk to Jadia."

"Danny be careful."

"Yeah we don't know if she's friend or foe."

"as far as we know she might be could be the enemy in disquise."

"I hate to say it but Dash has a point."

"I know Sam, I know."

Danny approached Jadia sensing something was off then it hit him Jadia couldn't control her powers yet. Jadia's clothes were still transparent until she felt a hand on her shoulder it was the cool kid Danny he seemed to understand her problem.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, though everyone calls me Danny Phantom."

"Hi, I'm Jadia Time, I know I have a strange last name."

"Not really, I've met some strange Ghosts before, So please don't get me charting a list. It's two and a half miles long."

"Wow, I never knew there were so many ghosts out here."

"Amity park is the ghosts capital of the U.S.A."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"I've been having these really weird dreams I was wondering what they mean?"

"Hmm… Sam can help you at that better than I can. Sam can you come here real quick?"

"Danny is something wrong?"

"No, It's just that you're the dream expert not me. I was wondering if you can help her?"

"Sure. What was your dream about?"

"I keep seeing this person with their back to me. The person is wear a cloak with the hood up so I can't see them at all. There's a staff leaning against the table the person was working at."

Danny and Sam looked at each other this story was starting to sound familiar every second. Danny was thinking the unidentified person was a ghost named clockwork but had to hear more to be sure. Sam however was thinking something similar to Danny.

"Please continue."

"Ok. There was also a thermos it seemed to move on its own. The person toke note of the rocking thermos that was at the far end of the table away from the cloaked person. The thermos then fell on its side and started rolling off the table. The cloaked person jumped to get it before it hit the floor but didn't make it and the thermos busted the cloaked person grabbed the staff and stood at the ready in case if he had to fight. By now I can see his face he has a mark over his left eye. Anyway there was another person in the room with him now and this person had hair that looked like fire. The guy with the cloak fled as fast as he could. And that's all I can say."

"Danny can I talk to you for a minute with Tucker and Dash?"

"Sure, Sam."

"So what's the problem?"

"Dash listen to me very carefully her story sounds like someone Danny me and Tucker all meet before."

"Who Sam?"

"Tucker, she described Clockwork perfectly. Danny remember when she said that the cloaked person grabbed his staff like he was going to fight but instead fled."

"Yeah."

"Doesn't that sound like Clockwork, Danny?"

"Now that you brought it up like that. Yeah."

"Who's Clockwork?"

"Dash, Clockwork is a ghost who can control and manipulate time itself he not somebody to fight."

"And her description of the other person is putting the hair on the back of my neck on end. Something is wrong."

Then the lights in the school started to flicker and go out. Then Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny Knew a ghost was coming. Just then a clock looking portal opened to reveal it's user a ghost named Clockwork but he looked distressed over something. Clockwork looked like he was fidgety over something even though he was normally neutral, today he was looking over his shoulder like he was going to be attacked any minute now. This was putting the kids in school on edge thinking he will attack them. But Danny knew differently to him, Clockwork looked about ready to jump, he seemed scared out of his wits, Danny now knew something was wrong.

"Clockwork?"

He jumped at hearing his own name. But looked to find the halfa Danny in front of him. He calmed a little.

"What's wrong, Clockwork?"

Clockwork turned away from Danny. Still somewhat scared. As if a child was scared of being caught in the act of stealing. Danny at the moment seemed to be the parent and guessed Clockwork was hiding something. And like a parent he was going to find out one or another but his first concern was to get Clockwork to talk on his own no matter how scared Clockwork was.

"Clockwork in order for me to help you, you have to tell what's wrong."

Clockwork shifted to his child form and clung to Danny. As if Danny was Clockwork's only life line (even with all the fear showing on Clockwork!) Danny seemed unsure how to react to Clockwork's behavior it's as if Clockwork was a frightened child.

"Clockwork, please tell me what happened."

"He got out, Daniel, He got out."

"Who got out, Clockwork?"

"Dark Dan."

Danny wrapped his arms around Clockwork trying comfort him. All the while looking at Sam with that knowing look. Sam knew if Danny looked at her like that Dark Dan wanted revenge against Danny for imprisoning him in the first place. This Sam knew wasn't revenge it was war. If anyone saw that look on Danny's face they would have known he was up to something but Dar Dan had showed his Face with an agitated Danny in his phantom form earning a paunch to the face from Danny. Danny then handed Clockwork to Sam then turned to Dark Dan popping his knuckles with malice in his eyes. Dark Dan could identify that look on Danny's face it was intent to murder now Dark Dan knew he was in for it. If anyone didn't know any better going after Danny's friends and family that includes Clockwork, you would on the receiving end of Danny Phantom's wrath not a pleasant place to be that Dark Dan knew and the fact that he was going to destroy the Time Keeper before Danny just put him in a tight spot any ghost that did what Dark Dan nearly done would receive savvier damage that's if they lived or not. The point is target Danny's friends and family you better have a good reason not to be beaten to a bloody smear on the floor. Apparently that was going to be Dark Dan in two minutes if he didn't try to run. But Dark Dan was weighing his options 1. Run like hell. 2. Stay and fight just to end up a bloody smear on the floor of the school hallway. The first option is looking very tempting to Dark Dan right now. Jadia however had not seen this side of Danny but had heard of it she was about to see firsthand what Danny was capable of. Then Dark Dan did something he shouldn't have done that was shoot a ghost ray at Danny's girlfriend Sam. Now he's gone and done it. In the famous last words of a fool… Shit hit the fan. But Danny turned to look what he saw was enough to get him to calm down a little, Clockwork was in his adult form his arms wrapped around Sam with an ecto-shield in place. Dark Dan had under estimated Clockwork's willingness to protect Danny and his friends and family. There was still the issue with Danny Phantom but when Dark Dan turned back to fight Danny his face was hit with Danny's fist so hard he went flying into the wall by the science lab. Then Danny's parents Maddie and Jake Fenton showed up and captured Dark Dan. When Maddie looked at her son, who by now found out to be a halfa with enemies, she saw his eyes had intent to murder in them but seemed to calm quickly to turn around and looked at the ghost with his arms around Danny's girlfriend and Danny didn't seem to mind almost as if he knew the ghost. Jake noticing the concerned watching Maddie was doing when it came to him, his only son Danny was talking to a ghost as if it was an old friend. Then Maddie started to walk over to her son and the ghost not sure what was going to happen if she got to close then the ghost looked at her and smiled at her as if to reassure her he wouldn't hurt her. The smile was enough to put her at ease with the ghost and stand next to her son. The time ghost turned to Maddie and again he smiled at her then spoke.

"I apologize if I made you insecure by talking to your son."

"I can see your not a threat to Danny, but how do you know him?"

"Mom!"

"It's ok, Daniel."

(Danny sighs)

"I met your son in a similar way to Skulker, Warden Walker and Ember. We even fought once only for him to lose…"

"Yeah. Because you're a time keeper…"

Danny face palms in front of his mom, Maddie, and Clockwork.

"Indeed I am but we did become allies right?"

(Danny growls.)

"I take that as a yes."

Danny sighs in defeat and starts purring earning a questioning look from Clockwork and a confused look from Dash, Tucker and his girlfriend Sam and a concerned glance between Maddie and Jake. Then he realized what just happened and hangs his head in shame for purring without knowing he was but Sam hugged him and said it's cute. Dash wanted a full explanation to what the ghost meant by a similar way to Skulker, Warden Walker and Ember. When Danny's ghost sense went off for the second time that day. When Danny started to look around nervously his friend and family knew something about this new ghost is putting Danny on edge. When everyone saw the unknown ghost. Apparently Danny, Sam and Tucker knew the ghost as Warden Walker.

"Why are you always trying to arrest Danny?"

"Sam… It's ok I can handle Walker."

"Are you sure dude he looks like he can kill you."

"Yeah Dash I can."

"I didn't come here to fight halfa."

"Ok that's new."

"So why are you here?"

"Well if you must know Ma'am I'm here because my jail was over by a halfa named Vlad Plasmious. I'm here to tell the ghost child to be careful if he goes into the ghost zone oh and Clockwork I hate to be the bearer of bad news when it comes to you but Vlad destroyed your house as he had done Ember's home and skulker's island. Ember's pissed and Skulker's looking to kill."

"That's never a good thing."

"What's not good, Danny?"

"Dash I've known Skulker long enough to say he prefers to hunt who he's going to kill. It's never good if he's looking to kill instead of hunt."


End file.
